Leave
by pathetic otaku child
Summary: One shot Song fic to LeaveGet Out by JoJo. The author does not admit to listening to this artist on a regular basis. The author insists that it was just a good song to use.


Duo sat on the couch, not directly watching the door, of course not. He wasn't anxious. Shinigami always handled anything that Fate threw at him with grace, ease and a laugh. He was just impatient to say his words. That was all. That was all it was. He wasn't feeling hurt. 'You don't lie,' spoke that pesky little conscious. He underlined his mental note to shoot that thing. Still hadn't got to it all these years. Maybe he could use one of Heero's guns and…

A manic, slightly hysterical escaped his lips. Quickly, he grabbed hold of his sanity and wrestled it back into place.

As the door opened, he stared at the T.V. that had been on for the past two hours, not like he'd paid any attention to it.

"Heero," He said quietly.

The Japanese ex-terrorist looked over and smiled slightly. "Duo." He walked over to the couch and sat down next to his boyfriend, taking him in his arms gently.

The chestnut haired man stiffened. "Yuy," he said, voice sounding strained, even to his own ears. "Yuy, let go."

Heero pulled back to look at his lover. "What's the matter, koi?" He looked worried and caring.

Duo couldn't stand it. How could he act like nothin' was wrong? Like everything was great, fine and dandy?

_  
_He'd only checked the phone logs because of the strange calls recently. And he'd felt that something was off. The other guys had been acting weird. Getting him alone, starting to tell him something, then suddenly thinking better of it and changing the subjects. Plus they'd been giving Heero the cold shoulder. It hadn't taken Duo long to figure out that something was wrong.

When he'd realized that Heero had a lot of unexplained absences, and the fact that Relena called all the time (Caller I.D. was a wonderful thing), but would only speak to Heero, Duo finally put two and two together.

At first, he'd felt horribly betrayed and hurt. Then he'd become numb. How could he have ever thought that nothing was going on between those two? That Heero would just give her up for him.

He'd packed all his things, which were currently sitting in his truck. He had left all the things that they had bought together. Might as well let Heero and Relena have them. He's probably take them to go live with her in the pretty fairy tale castle. A bit bitter? Maybe.

Wufei had offered him the spare room in his house. He'd also offered to kick Heero to kingdom come. Duo had only taken him up on the first offer. Wufei had been through grievances before, and would hopefully let him brood for at least a little bit.

The braided man looked up at Heero and said simply, "I know."

Nothing more than that needed to be said.

_  
(I wanted you right here with me  
but I have no choice you've got to leave  
because my heart is breaking with  
every word I'm saying, I gave up everything I had  
on something that just would not last  
but I refuse to cry  
no tears will fall from these eyes )_

_  
_Shinigami didn't…Duo Maxwell didn't.. .he just didn't cry. Instead he silently grabbed the remaining duffle bag and, trying not to look at the pained expression on Heero's face, walked out. Big boys don't cry.

He had no wish to listen to the other man's damn excuses or reasoning. It was time to forget about the sacrifices they'd made for each other, all the times they'd saved each others lives and the little promises they'd whispered in each others ears.

Once in his truck, Duo leaned his head against the steering wheel a moment, trying to clear his mind. He took a second to glance up at the apartment and saw Heero looking down at him. The man with indigo eyes savagely turned the key and slammed the vehicle into reverse. It was time to try and move on.

get out (leave) (you and me)  
it's too late (too late) (now)

about her (now) (why)

The only problem was that that sounded pretty fucking impossible.

A/N: So, my first actual song fic. Yeah, I know that I use songs in just about everything, but this was meant to be as song fic…so it's different. Does anyone want a full scale sequel? From the Wu-bears' POV about trying to get Duo back on track and show his feelings. Without just being a rebound romance. The idea just came to me…/shrugs/ Whatever….If anyone wouylod like to see that, let me know.


End file.
